


Dirty Quicksilver One Shot

by assbutt_idjit_son_of_a_bitch



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutt_idjit_son_of_a_bitch/pseuds/assbutt_idjit_son_of_a_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailed Quixkilver/Evan Peters/ One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Quicksilver One Shot

You put on your dress and your make-up, as you get ready for the dinner you are about to have with your boyfriend of 2 years - Peter Maximoff. When you met him for the first time, you instantly knew that he was special. His silver hair and his mesmerizing eyes made you stutter all the way through your conversation. If you could call it that.

~~~

You two met at a bar, after you broke up with your boy friend of only a week, because you found out that he only wanted you for sex. Still huffing und upset, you drank one drink after another, just trying to forget of the stupidness of that idiot.

You feel the presence of someone taking the seat next to you, but you are too upset to care. So you drown another drink, before ordering your third of the evening. It's still early so you are pretty sober for now. "That drink is on me" says the man next to you to the bartender, surprising you. At first are you pissed- another man trying to hit on you; But when you looked at him you were speechless.

"You didn't see that coming?" he smirks. You open your mouth but nothing comes out. His hair is different. It's silver really and his eyes may not look that special usually but with the lights in this club shining in just the right way they look like golden honey. And you sure as hell love honey.

"Hey" you whisper and immediately cringe at your own awkwardness. "Uhm I mean Hi I'm y/n" you smile at him and reach out your hand. "I'm Peter." he says with a smirk. You two talk and drink without stopping to flirt once. You know he feels this little spark too.

You down one drink after the otherand before you two know it, are you two drunkenly making out. After a while of exploring each others mouths you break away and ask "Your place or mine? My house is just around the corner" You say and Peter grabs your hand and you get out of the busy club.

The music that was once pounding in your ears is now a far away buzz that fills the silence of the outside world. Once outside you take the lead and with a teasing smile you lead him to your small but nice apartment. It's not like you can't afford anything fancy. You just don't need it, since you live alone and work most of the time anyway.

When you open the door and go inside, you don't have time to do anything, because your coat is thrown to the side and you are pressed against the door with lips attacking your neck. Totally out of breath already you try to hold onto him "Bedroom. Second door left" you breath out and Peter lifts you up and you automatically wrap your legs around his waist.

On your way to your room, you already remove his shirt and attack his lips with your own. You capture them in a needy fast paced kiss. If you two were sober that would be anything but sexy... But you two are drunk and just can't get enough of eachother.

You hold on to his soft, silver hair and tilt your head to deepen the kiss. With his hands roaming your body you get more and more turned on. You know that you need him. You don't care if he leaves before you wake up. You need him. Now.

As his legs hit the bed, he let's himself fall on it, with you still on his lap stradling him. As much as you enjoy the steamy kiss, you pull away and stand up. With a wicked smile, you slowly remove your shirt. You can see his brown eyes darkening in arousal. You start unbottoning your pants and let them slowly fall to the ground, without once breakinhg eye contact with him. As you reach behind you to take off your bra, he looses his self control and lifts you up from your waist and basically throws you on the bed.

With eagerness he proceeds to take off your bra and kissing from your neck down to your breasts, where he takes a moment to suck on your nipples. As he sees your eyes clouding over and you let a small moan, he comes back up to kiss you, while grinding his still clothed bulge against your crotch.  
You reach down and unbotton his pants because you know you can't hold back any longer. You need him inside you now. Suddenly he moves so fast that you could barely see it and comes back without pants or boxers. You want to question it, but you are too horny to give it a second thought.

"Protection?" he asks, but you shake your head "I'm on the pill" you say, making him smirk wider. "Are you ready? I can get a little carried away and be a little fast sometimes" he says and I nod. "The faster the better" you tell him. And before you know it, you see him pulling your lace panties down and feel his cock slowly slide into you. You were already wet enough to make it easy for both of you. Once fully inside you both let out a breathy moan.  
He pulls out almost fully and slams right back in, hitting you right on your g-spot. His hips move like you've never experienced before. He doesn't only go in and out like every other man who only think of their own pleasure. No, he moves his hip in circular movements, blowong your mind. As you feel the pit of your stomach tightening, you tell him to stop. You don't want it to be over now.

"Let's spice this up a little" you tell him as he looks at you confused- and definately horny. You make him lay down on his back, as you slowly start tracing your fingers down his body. As you reach his abdomen, you can feel it tightening. You go down with your whole body now until your face is lined up with his dick. You lick the pre-cum from the tip, and smile evilly as his face crunches up in pleasure.  
You slowly lick your lips before parting them, to take his hard then ever cock in your mouth. At firs you try to go as slow as possible, but as you feel him tremble, you decide it's enough and finally take as much in your mouth as possible. It is quiet big, so it doesn't fully fit in your awaiting mouth, but it's enough to make him let out a loud mouth and thrust in your moth everytime you pull out.

Finally you pull out and start playing with his cock. With the tip of your tongue, you flick it over the tip of his throbbing, saliva soaked crotch. Your fingers slightly trace the base of his dick, while you start sucking lightly on his balls. He moans your name and is clutching the sheets, so hard his knuckles turned white. "Plea- Oh gosh Please! Fuck oh" he moans and thrusts up, seeking more friction.

You finally give in and once again take his shaft in your mouth. While bobbing your head up and down, you swirl your tongue around his tip when you are up and like his shaft when you are down. Your hand holds the rest of his cock and you flick your wrist, to cause even more friction. And it drives him crazy!  
All you hear is his moans, "Yes right there" and "Fuck- yes!". Soon he is chanting "I'm coming" and his hips stop in midden of thrusting up and you feel his load filling your mouth and you swallow, while looking into his eyes.

You slowly go up and down a few times to help him ride out his orgasm, while he sighs and closes his eyes, totally worn out. When you go up to him and smile tho, you know he is not finished with you yet, unlike your ex, who fell asleep immediately after his orgasm.  
"I came. Now it's your time" he smirks and goes down. On his way down your body, he licks and graces his teeth on your skin. He sucks on your breast on various places, leaving love bites. While licking your stomach he stares in your eyes. When he reaches just above your dripping wet peach, he rans just the tip of his tongue over your throbbing clit. That is enough for you to throw your head back in pleasure.

He parts your fold with his tongue and slides a finger in your core. While pulling it in and out, he started tonguing, icking and probing your pussy. "Mmmm... Yes Peter" you moan out loud, as he slides a second finger deep inside you. This time you actually scream as the pleasure of his tongue on your sensitive clit and his fingers rubbing your g-spot over and over gets even intenser. With a third finger deep inside your wet, throbbing pussy he goes faster than humanly possible, making you scream over and over! His tongue is still playing with your clit and going deep inside you.

You can't hold back anymore and while you scream, Peter finally grabs one of your nipples and pinches it. The pleasure is enough and with a final scream you finally feel the earth shattering orgasm come over you. Your juices flow on Peters fingers and he locks eyes with you, as he starts licking them up, making sure not a single drop of it is wasted. He licks your still wet pussy, until there is nothing left and your are left there breathless waiting for the stranger that just shattered your world.


End file.
